


Sonne

by rabbiaeamore13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbiaeamore13/pseuds/rabbiaeamore13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The sun is shining out of my hands</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It can burn, it can blind you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When it breaks out of the fists</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It lays down hotly on your face</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It lays down painfully on your chest</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Balance is lost</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It lets you go hard to the floor</em>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <em>  <em></em></em>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sonne ~ Rammstein</strong>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonne

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming by! If you like it, leave a comment or a kudos :3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't make any profit out of this; Supernatural belongs to Eric "God" Kripke

Every day was torturous. Routine was killing him, killing them. Thinking about that, Benny got up of bed and went to wash his teeth.  
Looking himself in the mirror he wondered how they ended up like this. Andrea was the love of his life and he thought they'd spend their lives together. Right now, the future seemed black. Distance between each other was established as day passed. If he was honest to himself, he didn't knew what Andy did anymore. "Stop it. Depressing yourself won't do you any better. Think how to fix it" Benny told himself.  
He went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast, when he heard Andy waking up. He poured her a cup of coffee and went to the bedroom to offer it to her just to find her dressing to go out.  
"Where are you going?" Benny asked.  
"Why the fuck do you want to know?" Andrea answered as she put her boots on.  
"I just care about you. Look, I made you coffee"  
"Whatever." And with that,she pushed him out of her way,making him drop the cup while doing it.  
Benny heard the door closing and then tears started falling from his eyes; a brown stain and pieces of porcelain on the floor.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

When he got to the diner, his eyes were still puffy. Dragging his feet to the counter, he muttered a "Hello" to everybody in there and put his apron on.  
He looked as Rosie came to him with an order from a trucker in table 4. Her smile became a frown when she saw Benny's state.  
"Andrea is being a bitch again?"  
"Hey..." He started to say, but he didn't feel like defending her. He didn't feel like anything at all."  
"C'mon. Tell me honey"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Rosie and the 'Kitchen twins', as he liked to call Robb and Johnny had cheered him up a bit. He was whistling and when he got to the door he saw the lights on. So his beloved Andy was here. Maybe they could talk and try to fix the door.  
Benny went to the bedroom only to find Andrea packing up.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"Away from you" Andrea said.  
"What did I do to you?!" He yelled, tired of her indifference.  
"Nothing and that's what's bothering me!" She yelled back. Before Benny could answer, she said: "I need something else, y'know? Live a little and all that jazz. We've been together since highschool and you never gave me the opportunity to spread my wings. I don't need this. I don't need a house, a 9 to 5 job. What's next? Kids? I'm only 22."  
Benny stared at her, then the floor. The stain was still there, some pieces of porcelain scattered.  
She pushed him out of her way. This time he didn't cry. He only asked one question: "Did you ever love me?"  
His answer was the door closing.


End file.
